


Встречать минус двадцать пять по Цельсию вдвоем

by chatskyyy



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatskyyy/pseuds/chatskyyy
Summary: Изая не умеет вырезать снежинки.





	Встречать минус двадцать пять по Цельсию вдвоем

Изая пыхтел и всячески извивался на мягком кресле, вертя ножницами во все стороны, и хныкал, когда в очередной раз ничего не получилось. Они с Шизуо решили по-праздничному украсить квартиру, Новый год ведь через пару дней. Но вот одна проблема: Изая не умеет вырезать снежинки.  
  
За окном кружил снегопад, в доме царила тёплая атмосфера, пахло недавно испеченными Изаей шоколадными кексами, а миниатюрная ёлочка была украшена скромно, но ярко и со вкусом.  
  
Шизуо сидел в кресле напротив и спокойно вырезал снежинки, мысленно прослушивая в голове «Jingle Bells», как вдруг заметил краем глаза, что Изая отложил ножницы и бумагу на столик, а сам надул губы и сложил руки на груди в три узла, злобно фыркая.  
  
— Ты чего? — Хейваджима вопросительно посмотрел на брюнета.  
  
— Я… не могу, — пробубнил Орихара, на что Шизуо поднял бровь. — Почему у тебя они такие миленькие и аккуратные, а у меня как туалетная бумага после использования?! — Изая обиженно посмотрел на свою «снежинку». Блондин рассмеялся и тепло посмотрел на информатора; его забавляло такое серьезное отношение взрослого человека к вырезанию снежинок.  
  
— Иди сюда. — Он жестом подозвал его к себе, и Изая сел между коленей Шизуо спиной к тому, в руках нервно теребя клочок бумаги и маленькие ножницы. Хейваджима улыбнулся и взял ладони Изаи в свои, переплетая их пальцы.  
  
— Шизу-чан, а я думал, ты меня учить будешь. — Изая хитро улыбнулся ему через плечо, сверкая глазами, и Шизуо невесомо поцеловал его в место под ухом, отчего у Орихары по коже пробежали мелкие мурашки. Экс-бармен положил голову ему на плечо и обнял за талию, лениво сопя в шею�. — Шизу-чан. — Изая улыбнулся, взглянув на взъерошенные светлые волосы, и позволил себе немного насладиться нежными объятиями, спокойно откидывая голову и закрывая глаза, улыбаясь, когда Шизуо целует его в щеку и крепче обвивает свои ручки-веточки на талии того.  
  
Так приятно иметь счастье, которое ждет тебя дома. Человека, который принимает тебя любым, видит и любит твои недостатки, превращая их таким образом в достоинства. С этим человеком чувствуешь абсолютное спокойствие и гармонию, к нему не страшно повернуться спиной. Всегда чувствуешь, что этот человек — твой. Как бы банально не звучало, но он — твоя вторая половинка души, дополнение, которое с тобой соединяет красная нитка судьба. Вот оно — то, что ты так долго искал и чего не доставало.  
  
Шизуо вздохнул и взял в руки ножницы и бумагу.  
  
— Смотри.  
  
Изая так же разочарованно вздохнул и принялся смотреть на руки Шизуо. Тот сложил бумагу несколько раз, затем начал вырезать непонятные узоры, что-то шепча о композиции снежинки, но Орихара залипал на длинные пальцы и красивые движения, проступающие костяшки и изгибы запястий, слушал сладкий шепот, совершенно не понимая, о чем он. Когда Шизуо спросил что-то вроде «понял?», он опомнился и мотнул головой. Хейваджима с прищуром глянул на него, и Изая еле сдержал улыбку. Блондин начал показывать заново, и на этот раз информатор уже слушал и внимал, стараясь запомнить.  
  
— Снежинка должна быть изящной, легкой и воздушной на вид. Для этого ты аккуратно, не торопясь, вырезаешь узор, и не столь важно, какой, главное — сколько желания и души ты в нее вложил.  
  
Шизуо мягко и вкрадчиво говорил, очаровывая своим голосом. Изая невольно улыбнулся: с такой серьезностью взрослый человек рассуждает об обычном изделии из бумаги. На самом деле причина его улыбки была не только это. А любовь, что сейчас вместе с нежностью бушевала внутри. С таким теплом и добротой с ним еще никто не говорил и не смотрел так. Шизуо сейчас казался в доску своим, домашним.  
  
— Спасибо, что объяснил, Шизу-чан.  
  
Изая хихикнул и забрал у Шизуо инструменты изготовки. Он с умным видом старался как можно аккуратнее вырезать незамысловатый, легкий узор на сложенном в несколько раз и изрядно помятом листке. Изая чуть ли не пыхтел от упорства, еще никогда он не выглядел так напряженно, что заставило Шизуо по-доброму усмехнуться. Наконец, он закончил и с победной улыбкой начал разворачивать листок, мысленно готовясь к худшему.  
  
Снежинка получилась смешной, но в то же время милой: не очень красивый узор, но видно, что сделана она с большой любовью и усердием. Шизуо беззвучно засмеялся в шею Изаи.  
  
— Эй! — Орихара возмущенно обернулся. — Харэ ржать! Не все такие мастера, как ты! — Он обиженно скрестил руки на груди и опустил голову.  
  
Шизуо с любовью глядел на парня и снежинку в его руках.  
  
— Красиво. Мне нравится, — шепчет с улыбкой. — Не обижайся, — прикрывает глаза и трется носом о шею Изаи, невесомо целует. — Честно нравится. Просто это так мило: опасный и грозный информатор Токио не умеет вырезать снежинки.  
  
Изая лишь презрительно фыркнул, по-женски закидывая ногу на ногу и гордо отворачиваясь.


End file.
